Super Psycho Love
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Assis dans la cafétéria de l'aéroport, Kise parle avec Kuroko. Il évoque sa relation avec Aomine, il lui raconte, il lui explique pourquoi il a décidé de partir. - AoKise inspiré par "Super Psycho Love" de Simon Curtis.


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Super Psycho Love

Pairing : AoKise

PDV : Externe mais centric Kise

Rating : K+/T

Résumé : Assis dans la cafétéria de l'aéroport, Kise parle avec Kuroko. Il évoque sa relation avec Aomine, il lui raconte, il lui explique pourquoi il a décidé de partir.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. LA chanson "Super Psycho Love", dont les paroles m'ont soufflées cet OS et que je vous conseille d'écouter, est à Simon Curtis.

 **Note : Je comptais faire une songfic sur cette chanson mais j'ai abandonné l'idée parce que je ne savais pas où placer les paroles et parce que l'histoire est déjà super hachée. En fait elle est un peu construite comme une chanson : les flash back constituent les couplets et ce qui est entre la discussion entre Kuroko et Kise est le refrain (c'est vachement court pour un refrain m'enfin bon). C'était pas spécialement voulu (le côté "Verse-Chorus-Verse" pour reprendre Nirvana) mais j'aime bien le style. En plus, ça me fait penser à "Symphonia" le tome 10 de Dreamland qui est construit sur ce modèle aussi. Bref, j'espère en tout cas ne pas vous perdre en tous ces flashs backs.**

* * *

Kise avala distraitement une gorgée de sa limonade, regardant dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Le bruit d'une chaise qui racle le sol le fit sursauter et il remarqua seulement que Kuroko était arrivé et s'installait à sa table. Il avait envoyé un message désespéré à son ami deux heures auparavant et l'ombre lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la cafétéria de l'aéroport.

_ Bonjour, Kise-kun.

_ Salut, Kurokocchi.

Il n'ajouta rien ce qui força le plus petit à continuer :

_ Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu m'as envoyé ce mail.

_ ...

_ C'est à cause de ton départ en France ?

_ ...

_ Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Aomine-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

_ A quoi bon, cela ne l'a jamais intéressé. finit par lâcher Kise d'un air triste.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

_ Eh bien en fait...

 **Flash Back :**

Kise se tenait là, devant Aomine, tremblant, stressé. Il serrait compulsivement le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Il avait enfin décidé de se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait depuis le collège. Ils avaient changé d'équipe, s'étaient affrontés plusieurs fois. Aomine avait gagné à chaque fois. Le temps avait passé depuis le collège, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était à Kaijo mais le temps n'avait pas effacé ses sentiments, malgré tous ses espoirs. Alors il s'était dit qu'il n'avait qu'à tout déballer Aomine et que, peut-être, se faire jeter avec une délicatesse propre au scoreur l'aiderait à passer à autre chose. C'est pour ça qu'à la suite d'un match opposant Touhou et Kaijo, il lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler. En privé. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux et qu'Aomine lui faisait face, avec cet air paresseux et tranquille, l'air de ne jamais s'inquiéter de rien, Kise n'était plus aussi sûr de son idée. Il avait écrit une longue et jolie lettre qui expliquait à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il était tombé amoureux de son jeu, d'abord, puis de lui. Il y disait aussi que depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qu'il ne cesserait probablement jamais et qu'il voulait vraiment être avec lui pour toujours. Il savait que l'autre trouverait ça stupide mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours été romantique et même s'il savait que cela devenait parfaitement ridicule, il était comme ça.

_ Bon, Kise, abrège tu veux. Satsuki et l'autre gueulard vont criser si je les fait attendre.

_ Ah, mais Aominecchi, laisse moi le temps de me préparer ! C'est que... je sais pas comment dire ça.

Il hésitait vraiment à donner la lettre. En fait, il regrettait même de l'avoir écrite, c'était débile, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, il aurait dû continuer à l'aimer en secret, seul dans son coin.

_ Mouais... Enfin pour un truc "méga-urgent", je trouve que tu prends vachement ton temps.

_ Mais laisse moi deux secondes !

_ Tu vas me faire ta déclaration ou quoi ?! s'impatienta le métis.

Le mannequin releva la tête et dévisagea son vis à vis d'un air ahuri. C'est seulement là qu'il comprit son erreur. Ce n'était que de la moquerie, Aomine ne savait rien...jusqu'à maintenant. En notant la surprise et l'effroi dans les iris bruns, le bleu partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui ne cessa que quand il vit l'air blessé du plus petit.

_ J'arrives pas à croire que c'est vraiment ça. Et c'est pour ça que tu te trémoussais comme une gonzesse ?!

Kise devait partir, vite, le plus loin possible de cet abruti trop sexy pour sa santé mentale. Il pensa aux films à l'eau de rose de sa soeur et aux litres de glace au chocolat que sa mère gardait au congélateur. Mais avant de se réfugier sous sa couette pour y pleurer le reste de ses jours (ou du moins le reste du week-end)...

_ Tiens, prends ça, lis-le et on n'en parles plus, ok ?! Il fallait juste que je te le dises, je n'attends absolument rien de toi.

Il tendit sa lettre, toute froissée et Aomine lui rit au nez une nouvelle fois.

_ T'es même pas capable de me le dire en face ? Allez Kise, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.

Nouveau sursaut d'étonnement chez le blond. D'où ça l'intéressait qu'il le lui dise de vive voix ? C'était pour se moquer ?

_ Aominecchi, si c'est pour m'humilier, je... Je n'ai pas envie de...

_ Oh, ça va, calme toi. Je voulais juste entendre ce que t'avais à dire. Si tu veux, on peut faire autre chose que parler.

HEIN ?! QUOI ?!

Avant même que le cerveau de Kise n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler le sens de ces mots, Aomine l'embrassait furieusement. Il s'accrocha aux mèches bleues par réflexe et colla son corps à celui de l'autre. Il embrassait bien, c'était encore mieux qu'il l'aurait imaginé. C'était plus court aussi. Aomine s'éloigna, gardant la taille de Kise dans ses bras. Il lui lança un sourire prédateur avant de se décrocher de lui et de partir, comme ça, en agitant une main, sans même le regarder.

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

_ ... et il est parti. Tu vois, dès le début, ça n'était qu'un jeu. Remarque, il n'avait peut-être pas prévu d'aller aussi loin.

_ Ca n'est pas une preuve, Kise-kun. insista Kuroko en sirotant son milk-shake.

_ Alors écoutes ça...

 **Flash Back :**

Kise était nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il invitait Aomine chez lui. A bien y réfléchir, il était déjà venu à l'époque de Teiko, avec les autres. Une fois. Mais là, c'était différent, ils seraient seuls. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se voyaient de temps en temps. Généralement, ils jouaient au basket ou parlaient de leurs coéquipiers. Le blond ferma son armoire. Il avait passé tout son après midi à ranger sa chambre de fond en comble. Il aurait aimé inviter Aomine plus tôt mais entre leurs entraînements, les cours et son travail de mannequin, il était difficile de trouver un créneau qui satisfasse les deux parties. Alors quand il avait su qu'ils étaient tous les deux libres un week end entier, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Coup de chance, ses parents avaient dû partir chez sa tante de toute urgence (une histoire de bébé et d'hôtel, il n'avait pas tout compris). Ils seraient seuls, sa soeur avait déménagé depuis un bout de temps pour suivre ses études à Osaka.

Quand Aomine arriva, Kise ne s'était pas calmé d'un pouce, il sautillait sur place d'impatience et d'angoisse. Le métis détailla la maison d'un oeil à peine curieux et écouta vaguement Kise babiller à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Quand, à table, il glissa un compliment sur la tarte au citron du mannequin, il crut que ce dernier allait mourir de bonheur. Puis il l'avait embrassé et avait murmuré d'un ton lascif :

_ Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?!

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Kise avait eu un peu peur. Il s'y était mentalement préparé mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si rapide.

_ Tu m'as bien invité pour ça, non ?

Il n'avait rien répondu, il voulait juste qu'Aomine continues de l'aimer, même rien qu'un peu. Alors il l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre et s'était laissé faire, docilement. Quand il avait tenté de renverser un peu les choses, son amant lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait, qu'il allait contrôler et il avait accepté.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

_ C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était juste du sexe pour lui.

_ J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. contesta le turquoise en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à son téléphone.

_ Si, c'était juste pour le sexe, parce qu'après...

 **Flash Back :**

_ Un rendez-vous ? T'es sérieux ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Ça fait deux mois que l'on sort ensembles et on n'a toujours pas été dans un vrai rendez-vous ! s'exclama Kise.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit du mannequin. Les mains, baladeuses, d'Aomine se faufilaient sous le T-shirt du propriétaire des lieux qui venait de rompre l'échange.

_ On sort pas ensembles.

_ C'est vrai, on _couche_ ensembles, excuses moi, j'avais oublié.

Kise se leva, plantant l'autre sur le lit pour aller s'installer plus loin, devant son bureau. Il commença à feuilleter quelques dossiers qui traînaient. Il en ouvrit un et commença à lire un contrat qu'on lui proposait. Son manager insistait pour qu'il les lise lui aussi, afin de ne pas s'engager dans quelque chose qui lui déplairait. Il lut les premières lignes avant d'être interrompus par deux mains qui l'enlacèrent :

_ Allez, fais pas la gueule. On reprend ?

_ Non. J'ai plus envie. J'aimerais bien faire autre chose pour une fois.

_ Tu fais vraiment chier, Kise. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait se voir plus d'une heure, avec ton boulot.

Aomine était parti, comme ça, sans prévenir. Kise était resté abasourdi devant ses feuilles. Il aurait pensé que l'autre allait insister au moins un peu pour qu'il revienne l'embrasser. Mais il s'était contenté de s'en aller.

Il avait fallu attendre deux semaines pour qu'Aomine lui envoie un message. Pas d'excuses, juste une heure et une date. Kise comprit ce que cela voulait dire et ignora s'il s'en sentit vexé ou soulagé.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

_ Mais vous avez fini par avoir un rendez-vous, non ? souligna Kuroko.

_ Oui. C'est vrai qu'il a accepté de m'accompagner. Peut-être que je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais c'était bizarre. C'était pour une soirée avec de la famille et des amis de mes parents...

 **Flash Back :**

_ C'est vrai, tu veux bien venir ?

_ Ouais, si tu veux. J'ai rien de prévu ce jour là.

Et ainsi, le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Aomine avait suivi les conseils de Kise à défaut d'accepter un relooking par ses soins, et avait débarqué vêtu d'une chemise blanche savamment déboutonnée sur son torse et un jean noir moulant juste ce qu'il faut. Le blond avait quand à lui profité de certains avantages relatifs au mannequinat et endossé une tenue chic mais décontractée offerte par l'une des marques qu'il représentait.

_ T'es vraiment... magnifique. avait murmuré Kise à l'oreille de son amant.

Aomine l'avait repoussé et avait jeté quelques regards aux alentours.

_ Arrêtes.

_ Hein, pourquoi ? s'était étonné le blond.

_ J'aime pas ces trucs en publics. Genre les bisous, les papouilles et tout ça.

_ T'es timide ?! C'est trop mignon. avait feint de s'extasier le jeune homme.

Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à tenter d'attirer l'attention d'un Aomine qui l'avait royalement ignoré et lui avait préféré la compagnie de quelques filles qui gloussaient en choeur à ses côtés. Ce qui était censé être leur premier rendez-vous depuis le début de leur relation déjà trois mois auparavant avait pris une tournure étrange. Kise avait fini seul à sa table à boire les verres de champagne les uns après les autres en assassinant du regard les dindes qui se pavanaient avec _son_ petit-ami. Quand finalement Aomine avait daigné s'intéresser à lui, il était passablement éméché et n'avait pas résisté quand le bleu l'avait traîné à l'écart, dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards, et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche sans raison, comme ça. Ils avaient fini par faire l'amour dans les toilettes.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

_ J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il est resté avec moi tout ce temps alors qu'il se fiche de moi. ajouta triste Kise en regardant le hall de l'aéroport, animé par les voyageurs.

_ Peut-être qu'il t'aime mais qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire. supposa Kuroko.

_ Tu parles... Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Tu te rappelles de la fois où...

Huit mois. Huit mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et Kise se sentait perdu. Il aimait toujours autant Aomine. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Mais tout ça était bizarre, même pour lui. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre un ennemi invisible pour obtenir quelques mots gentils de la part du métis. Ce dernier était tellement inconstant. Il arrivait parfois qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles au blond pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Puis il revenait comme une fleur, sans explications ni excuses, et recommençait son petit manège. Ils couchaient ensembles, ne sortaient pas vraiment et à chaque fois, Kise avait l'impression de se faire avoir, de tomber dans un piège tendu par son amant.

Puis était venu l'anniversaire du mannequin. L'avantage, ou l'inconvénient selon le point de vue, d'avoir autant d'activités et de connaissances que lui, c'est qu'il avait droit à plusieurs fêtes. Une organisée par la jolie manager de son équipe, avec quelques amis du lycée et toute leur équipe ; même Kasamatsu avait fait le déplacement depuis sa fac. Une autre, plus intime, avec sa famille et encore une à l'agence, à la sortie d'un shooting en sous-vêtements. Et enfin, une dernière savamment planifiée par Momoi qui raffolait de ce genre d'événements. Toute la Génération Miracle était invitée, ainsi que Kagami et Ogiwara qui s'était joint au groupe. D'ordinaire, Kise appréciait ce genre de petites attentions qui prouvaient qu'on pensait à lui. Mais pour une fois, il l'avait redouté. Aomine n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis trois jours, il n'avait même pas répondu à l'unique mail qu'il lui avait envoyé. Alors quand il était arrivé et que ses anciens coéquipiers avaient lancé un jovial "Bon Anniversaire", bien qu'il eut été touché que son ancienne équipe se joigne à l'exclamation lancée par la jeune fille, la seule chose qu'il avait vue, c'était l'absence de la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu voir. Quand il avait débarqué, avec dix minutes de retard, Kise avait hésité entre lui en vouloir ou bien se réjouir de le voir. Il n'avait rien dit, avait choisi la joie plutôt que le mépris et avait profité de la présence de ses amis. Puis Aomine avait proposé de le raccompagner et, une fois arrivé devant chez lui...

_ Tu ne rentres pas ?

_ Non, désolé, j'ai pas vraiment le temps.

_ Ah...

Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser sa déception se refléter sur son visage.

_ Mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_ C'est vrai ?

Il était sincèrement surpris. Depuis quand l'autre lui offrait-il quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait même pas appelé le jour de son anniversaire.

Aomine lui tendit une chaînette en argent ornée d'un pendentif en forme de ballon de basket.

_ Je t'ai vu le regarder l'autre fois, en rentrant. J'espère que je me suis pas planté.

_ Non, c'est... Il me plait ! Merci !

_ De rien. Je dois y aller. Je t'appelles.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'évapora comme Kise fixait la rue, ailleurs.

Fin du Flash Back :

_ Tu vois, c'est ce genre d'attentions qui m'on empêché de rompre et qui m'on donné de l'espoir.

_ Aomine-kun ne te l'as pas dit mais ce jour là, il devait aller à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère.

Kise dévisagea son ami avec des yeux exorbités :

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

_ Il ne voulait sans doute pas gâcher ton anniversaire. supposa le plus petit.

Il n'obtint qu'un reniflement sceptique en réponse et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le blond reprenne, absent :

_ Dis plutôt que je ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'il partage cette info avec moi.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Dis, Daikicchi, pourquoi tu m'ignores quand on n'est pas seuls ?

_ Tu te fais des idées, Kise.

Le blond se décala pour s'installer plus confortablement sur son torse nu.

_ Non. Dès qu'il y a des gens, j'ai l'impression de disparaître. En plus, tu m'appelles encore par mon nom de famille alors que ça fait presque un an qu'on sort ensembles.

_ Et alors ? On s'en fout.

Le mannequin n'avait rien répondu et avait abandonné pour cette fois, préférant changer de sujet.

_ Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_ Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

_ Réponds, c'est tout.

_ Tu me fais chier, là, tout de suite.

Alors il avait abandonné ça aussi et s'était résigné. Il se trouvait stupide de s'accrocher comme ça. Aomine n'en avait rien à faire et il se demandait encore pourquoi il était resté si longtemps. Kise était un boomerang : Aomine le jetait de toutes ses forces et lui revenait dans ses mains, inlassablement. Ce soir là, après que le métis soit parti, Kise lut et relut la lettre qu'il avait reçu de France une dizaine de fois. Elle était arrivé deux jours plus tôt et lui annonçait qu'une université sportive l'avait repéré et l'invitait à venir jouer pour son équipe. Ca n'était pas les Etats-Unis mais c'était bien mieux que le Japon. Une opportunité en or, même ses parents le lui avaient dit et l'avaient encouragé. Il comptait refuser l'offre, pourtant, parce qu'il voulait rester. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon sacrifier toute sa carrière, sans doute toute sa vie, pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire ? Il composa le numéro et tomba sur quelqu'un qui lui parla en français. Il grimaça, il allait devoir apprendre la langue. En attendant, il se débrouillerait en anglais. Il expliqua le motif de son appel et put s'entretenir avec quelqu'un qui parlait japonais. Il prit connaissance de tous les détails important et reçut par mail un formulaire d'inscription. Après en avoir discuté avec ses parents, il l'avait complété et renvoyé.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il savait qu'il allait partir. L'université lui avait fourni un logement sur le campus et il cohabiterait avec deux autres garçons. Tant mieux, cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre la langue. Il faisait un premier voyage pour découvrir les lieux, rencontrer le directeur de l'établissement et poser quelques premières affaires. Il était prévu qu'il passe là bas la fin des vacances françaises et revienne passer sa dernière semaine au Japon.

_ A quelle heure part ton avion ? demanda Kuroko en lorgnant une énième fois sur son portable.

Le blond regarda l'horloge murale avant de répondre :

_ Dans une heure. Mais je dois aller m'enregistrer dans une demi heure.

Il avait prévenu tous ses amis, leur avait dit de ne rien dire à Aomine, il s'en chargerait. Il avait essayé.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Daikicchi... J'aimerais te parler d'un truc.

_ Ouais, attends, je vais finir ce niveau !

_ Oui mais c'est important. insista Kise.

_ Ca peut quand même attendre cinq secondes !

Aomine avait fini son jeu et s'était tourné vers le blond qui ne tenait plus en place, nerveux.

_ En fait, je... Je vais... Enfin je suis...

_ Quoi, t'es enceinte ? plaisanta le bleu devant l'air agité de son amant.

_ Daikicchi, c'est vraiment important.

_ Quoi ? Si c'est encore pour me demander si je t'aime, oublies cette histoire. On va pas en parler à chaque fois.

Kise soupira :

_ T'as raison, on va pas en parler à chaque fois. Je peux jouer ?

_ Tu crois pouvoir me battre ?

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

_ Kurokocchi, pourquoi tu regardes ton téléphone sans arrêt ?

Le plus petit leva un air contrit vers son ami avant d'avouer, un peu gêné tout de même.

_ J'ai prévenu Aominecchi de ton départ en arrivant mais il avait un match hors de Tokyo. Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! s'emporta le mannequin.

_ Parce qu'il a le droit de savoir. Il t'aime, même si tu n'y crois pas, même s'il ne le dit pas. Et je voulais qu'il ait une chance de te le prouver.

_ Il ne viendra pas. Il s'en fout.

_ Tu seras vite fixé.

Le blond hocha la tête et sourit. Il échangea quelques mots avec Kuroko avant de payer sa consommation et de sortir. Il enregistra ses bagages et s'assit sur une des chaises inconfortables. Le hall de l'aéroport ressemblait à une fourmilière, il grouillait de gens qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, de couples qui s'embrassaient pour la dernière fois ou qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation, de familles qui pleuraient ou saluaient joyeusement un voyageur sur le départ ou accueillaient ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Quelque part, il enviait tous ces inconnus qui n'étaient pas seuls. Kuroko avait un rendez-vous et n'avait pas pu attendre avec lui, ses parents travaillaient, sa soeur avait cours et Aomine... était absent. Kise regarda la pendule. Il ne viendrait pas. Il le savait mais il était quand même déçu et il comprit que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'il avait peur que l'autre ne vienne pas dans tous les cas. Il se leva. Il avait encore un peu de temps mais il en avait marre d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais là.

_ Kise ! OÏ, KISE !

Il se retourna. Incroyable.

_ Daikicchi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Kuroko m'a prévenu, abruti ! réussi à placer le bleu entre deux halètements.

Aomine était hors d'haleine et en sueur. Il avait couru.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton téléphone ?! J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler depuis que j'ai reçu le mail de Kuroko.

_ Ah... Je l'ai éteint pour prendre l'avion.

_ Tu l'as éteint une heure _avant_ de monter ?! Idiot !

_ Oh, hein, ça va !

_ Non, ça va pas ! Tu comptais vraiment partir sans rien me dire ?! EN FRANCE ?! Bordel Kise, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?!

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre à dire la vérité. Au pire des cas, il serait à l'autre bout du monde ce soir.

_ J'ai essayé. Mais tu ne veux jamais m'écouter. Tu voulais finir ta partie ! Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! Tu t'en fiches, ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu me fais espérer pour rien, ça t'amuses de me voir revenir à chaque fois que tu te moques de moi ?! Des petites attentions par-ci puis tu m'ignores pendant plusieurs jours. Tu refuses qu'on sorte et tu ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche en public et tu ne veux pas dire que tu m'aimes. En fait c'est ça, depuis le début, c'est un amour à sens unique sauf qu'au lieu de me laisser me résigner, tu...

A bout de souffle, Kise n'eut pas la force de continuer de crier quand l'autre l'interrompit :

_ Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries ?! Merde, pourquoi t'as pas insisté cette fois là, au lieu de me laisser raconter n'importe quoi ? Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, c'est à cause de toi que je veux pas qu'on s'affiche.

_ A cause de moi ?! C'est la meilleure ! hurla Kise.

Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers eux mais aucun n'y prit garde.

_ Je pensais... je pensais qu'avec ton boulot de mannequin, ça pouvait te faire de la mauvaise pub si on te voyait avec un mec. reprit cependant Aomine un ton plus bas.

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d'ouvrir et fermer plusieurs fois la bouche, laissant au métis une chance de continuer.

_ Je sais pas comment t'en es arrivé à croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi mais tu te goures.

_ Menteur.

_ Ta couleur préférée c'est le jaune mais depuis que t'es à Kaijo t'aimes le bleu, en plus ça te rappelles mes cheveux. T'aimes les films romantiques et les films d'animation, ton favori c'est "La Petite sirène", tu préfères la musique occidentale parce que tu côtoies vachement d'idols et que ça t'as déçu de savoir comment elles sont en vrai etton plat préféré c'est le curry, mais pas trop épicé. Ton équipe de basket préféré c'est les Cavaliers de Cleveland mais ton joueur préféré c'est le pivot des Bulls de Chicago, par contre j'ai pas retenu son nom. Quand tu stresses, t'arrêtes pas de bouger et tu te mords la lèvre et quand t'es en colère, tu fronces un seul sourcil, le gauche. Merde, Kise. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que t'es important.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il prit quelques secondes pour se demander comment Aomine avait pu remarquer des tics qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même, ou comment il pouvait savoir pour les films, il avait toujours fait en sorte que ce hobby reste secret, surtout avec lui. Il garda le silence un instant avant d'exiger, l'air sévère pour cacher son trouble :

_ Dis le !

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ S'il te plaît, Daikicchi...

Il avait besoin de l'entendre.

_ Putain mais explique moi !

_ Dis le !

Aomine ferma les yeux et se creusa la tête avant de comprendre. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné tout de suite ? Non, comment avait-il il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point l'autre avait besoin qu'il le dise ?

_ J'suis con ou quoi ? Ok, c'est bon, puisque c'est si important. Je t'aime. Là, t'es content ?

Kise écarquilla les yeux et sourit comme un bienheureux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre accède à sa demande (son ordre, plutôt).

_ Pourquoi tu voulais pas le dire jusqu'à maintenant ?

_ Plutôt toi comment t'as pu le dire aussi facilement tout ce temps. C'est super gênant.

_ C'est mignon quand tu rougis. ricana le blond.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il eut l'impression que c'était différent des autres fois. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait moins seul, parce que Aomine et lui avaient enfin parlé des choses importantes.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu partais ? demanda une nouvelle fois Aomine, son front posé contre les mèches dorées.

_ C'était plus facile que de te le dire et de voir que tu ne tenais pas à moi.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ? murmura le bleu.

Kise releva la tête et contempla l'horloge, cherchant à éluder la question, à gagner du temps pour y répondre.

_ Je dois y aller, mon avion va décoller. Je reviens dans trois semaines pour passer une semaine au Japon. Tu vas m'appeler cette fois ? Tu vas pas m'oublier comme tu le fais d'habitude ?

_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Je veux dire après. La relation à distance ? demanda Aomine en lui prenant la main.

_ On verra bien. Ça sera peut-être plus facile comme ça. Puis je serais là pour les vacances et tu pourras venir pour la Gokden Week et les vacances de printemps.

Le métis hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Il voulait bien essayer. Ils s'embrassèrent et Kise s'imagina se fondre dans la foule de tous ces couples inconnus qui se séparaient douloureusement, tous ceux qu'il avait vus plus tôt. Il se retourna et adressa un geste triste à Aomine avant de tendre son passeport à la femme derrière son bureau et de s'éloigner.

* * *

 **Mot D'auteure :** _Alerte guimauve_. _Alerte guimauve_. xD Ok, j'avoue, j'ai honte de cette fin dégoulinante. J'ai presque failli écrire une fin où Aomine ne vient pas et Kise s'en va tout déprimé (les mots clés sont "presque" et "failli") et j'aurais peut-être pu ajouter à cette fin tristounette un passage où Aomine débarque à l'aéroport, trop tard mais bon, j'ai du mal à écrire les fins tristes donc.

J'ai tout écrit d'une seule traite, ça m'a prit environ 3 heures (et j'ai écouté "Super Psycho Love" en boucle à peu près la moitié du temps pour rester dans l'ambiance) et je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles fautes mais il est 6h et je me lève dans trois heures, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre une demi heure voire trois quart d'heure supplémentaires à tout relire. Je le referais à l'occasion.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les Cavaliers de Clevelands, c'est l'équipe de LeBron James (où à aussi joué Shaquille O'Neal entre autres. C'est les champions de la Conférence Est en titre) et le pivot des Bulls c'est Joakim Noah. Je voulais mettre un français parce Kise va en France. Bref.

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas trouvé la fin trop cliché (ok, ça je ne me fais pas d'illusion) et que vous aurez pitié d'une auteure qui veut son fix de review (je suis une toxico, mon meilleur pote l'a dit, je me drogue au dessin et à l'écriture xD).

A la prochaine !


End file.
